


Goodbye

by Fanficcrazy93



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficcrazy93/pseuds/Fanficcrazy93
Summary: Jack has something to tell Mac that will hurt him.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so I just had to get this short one shot out there. I'm so sad that Jack is leaving the show. Who's Mac without Jack and vice versa? I literally teared up while writing this so just be ready for that lol. It's only slightly less depressing because he decided to leave and it doesn't look as though their going to be killing him off. So fingers crossed that he'll be back. Anywho, please review and fave it would be greatly appreciated. Hope you like the story! :)
> 
> ~This is also posted on fanfiction. Same name.

"Were hunting a dangerous terrorist. I'm assigned to track him down and lead a team. It's an assignment that will be open-ended. He's someone I crossed paths with and Matty needs me to lead the task force. I'm familiar with him and his work." Jack looked at Mac sadly. This was killing him. Even knowing that he would be going after one of the most dangerous terrorists, talking to Mac about leaving him was the hardest thing he had to do. He loved the kid like a younger brother and more often than not like a son, and this was going to hurt not only Mac but him also.

"That's why you brought me here isn't it?" Mac looked at Jack with such sadness that Jack's heart just about broke. "You brought me here to say goodbye."

Jack nodded his head. He hated this, that he was hurting Mac. Leaving him alone to fend for himself.

Mac nodded his head and turned to the side. He could feel the tears prickling in his eyes. Tears that he didn't want to let show. Jack was the closest person he had to a father. While his actual father was trying to mend what he'd broken Mac's relationship with Jack was something that his actual father would never be able to replicate.

Jack stepped closer to Mac tears filling his eyes as well, but unlike Mac, he didn't bother to hide them. "Mac buddy, it won't be forever. Once we catch this guy that's it, I'm done."

"It's open-ended for a reason Jack," Mac said softly. He was angry and hurt and unbelievably sad. Jack was his partner, his other half and while he was okay to go out into the field a few times without him it wasn't something he hoped on doing forever. They were a team. Mac the brain and Jack the muscle. That's just how they worked. Jack had gotten him out of every single problem he'd faced, he wasn't the muscle for nothing. In all honesty, Mac's likelihood of surviving without Jack there to protect him was low, extremely low. Case and point the wilderness training. One day without Jack and he ended up kidnapped and shot. While he did make it out alive it was still pretty close.

Jack sighed. Mac was right, he knew that he was, but he didn't want to admit it. He was scared to leave the kid alone too. Mac was way too prone to danger. A freaking magnet for the thing.

"You promised," Mac said. That was all he needed to say really.

Jack's head fell. They made that promise back when they served together. A promise that they would always have each other's back. That they would stay together no matter what.

Mac knew he was being unfair, that he was being selfish. But he couldn't help himself. This was surprising him as much as it would surprise anyone else. He was the selfless one. The one that valued his own life lower than anyone else's. What Jack was doing was a good thing, he just couldn't see past his own hurt feelings at the moment.

Mac shook his head wiping his hands across his face to remove the evidence of his tears. "I'm sorry man." His voice coming out rougher from his tears. "What you're doing is good. You're taking a criminal off the streets and saving a lot of people some future heartache. I'm being selfish." He admitted.

"You deserve to be selfish Mac. You think about everyone but yourself way too much. I hate that this happened, that this is going to take me away from you, but I promise that I'll be back. We'll keep in touch this isn't goodbye." Jack's hands were gripping the sides of Mac's arms. His eyes boring into Mac's conveying the truth behind them.

Mac's eyes were bright and red, the blue showing vividly along with the pain. Mac chose to ignore the part of his brain that was telling him that that was a promise that Jack couldn't possibly keep. Their job was dangerous and leading a team to hunt down a known terrorist, one of the worst. Well, that just made it that much harder.

"Have you talked to Riley and Bozer already?" Mac asked not removing himself from Jack's hold.

"Yeah. Saved the best for last." Jack smirked.

Mac gave a watery smile at the comment. More like the worst. While it would hurt Riley and Bozer, Mac was definitely the one that was the hardest. It was always hard to say goodbye, no matter what the circumstances.

"When do you leave?" Mac asked.

"The end of the week," Jack said sadly.

Mac simply nodded his head allowing one last teardrop to fall.

"I'm so sorry Mac."Jack's voice cracked at the end.

"I know man. I don't blame you, I know this is something you have to do." And all of a sudden the roles were reversed. It wasn't Jack holding Mac together, it was Mac holding Jack. "You'll catch him and I'll see you when it's over."

Jack nodded, his throat not allowing any sound to come out. They embraced arms wrapped tightly around each other. They still had this mission and the rest of the week before his time was up.

"Now let's get through this mission, knowing Bozer he's already planning a party for you." Mac laughed.

Jack wiped at the remaining tears on his face and patted Mac's back. "That explains the invitation to your place on Friday." He laughed.

"Gotta love him." Mac smiled as they walked into the building. He could do this. Laugh and joke and ignore the pain in his chest when he thought about one of the best people in his life leaving him.

It wasn't a goodbye, but it sure felt like one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
